SessKag Drabbles
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: A series of short Sess/Kag fluff. R&R ;3 they're shweeeeet X3
1. Spring

**Spring**

_Sesshomaru/Kagome_

Kagome's ebony hair blew in the warm spring breeze, her crystalline eyes fixated on the field of blue iris flowers in front of her, flowing in the wind like waves of the ocean. "Beautiful..." The word escaped her lips in a whisper of content.

Light steps could be heard padding up to Kagome from behind. "Not quite as beautiful as you, my love." Gold eyes looked down warmly on the maiden amongst the sea of blooms. He sat softly on the grass behind her, pulling her back to rest against his firm chest while he wrapped both arms around her.

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she rested her hands on top of his arms. She then rubbed his newly reformed left arm, thanks to her priestess powers. "I would have to say your beauty rivals mine." Kagome giggled as she pulled his silver hair over both of their shoulders, and proceeded to braid it.

"Yes, I'm sure it does." Sesshomaru grinned playfully, making Kagome pause at her workings and look up. His little plan worked as he swooped his head down and stole a kiss from the unsuspecting girl in his arms.

"Mmpf!" Kagome squeaked surprised.

Sesshomaru smiled in the kiss before breaking away, only to nuzzle in her hair while she continued to braid his hair.

"Meeeeeh, stop moving so much. I'm almost finished." Kagome said and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration, making the corporate business owner laugh. As soon as she finished, she pulled a deep blue ribbon out of her jean pocket and tied it in his hair. "There!" She chirped triumphantly, letting the braid fall behind her onto Sesshomaru's chest.

"I suppose you wish me to wear the bow all day?" He asked with a small smile, knowing the answer.

Kagome looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru laughed again, and smiled lovingly. "Of course my love..." he bent down and kissed the girl again, although this time she responded back.

And the two lovers sat in the field together, enjoying each other's presence as the beautiful flowers bobbed in the wind around them.


	2. Birthday

**Birthday**

_Sesshomaru/Kagome_

Kagome opened the door to her apartment with a giant grin on her face. She threw her things down onto the couch and went straight into the kitchen. The next thing she did was wash her hands and start getting out food stuffs. "Oh I can't wait 'til Sesshomaru gets here!" she squealed, not seeming to notice the front door opening and closing, or the silent footsteps to her person.

"And why would that be my love?" Sesshomaru's voice appeared in her ear.

"Ouch!!" Kagome exclaimed as she cut herself with the knife in her hand and threw a couple vegetables that she was cutting across the room. "You scared me half to death Sesshomaru!" she then pouted as she left her abused finger to bleed. "I thought you weren't going to be home until later..."

Sesshomaru then frowned, as he mentally smirked. "Did you not want me home until then?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she lunged at Sesshomaru with a hug. "No that's not it! I just thought you would be home later, so I could cook you a birthday dinner...I wanted to surprise you but... then you came home early..." she finally noticed the pain in her finger and winced. "Aaaack, I must have cut myself."

Sesshomaru looked sympathetic for a moment before he took her hand in his, and popped her hurt finger into his mouth.

Kagome blushed. "Aaaawwww... thank you Sessho..." she cooed.

Sesshomaru removed the appendage with a smile. "Stay here, I'll be right back." he walked briskly to the bathroom, coming back with a band-aid. He then took Kagome's hand back, and proceeded to put the band-aid on it. Lastly, he kissed the end, and then kissed the cut directly under the bandage. "All better." he said lowly with a sweet smile, his next kiss landing quickly on Kagome's lips.The kiss was short, but sweet. "Come on, we'll just order take-out."

"But I just wanted to give you a good birthday present, because this will be your first birthday with me... well, as being a couple anyway..." She pouted once again.

Sesshomaru plastered yet another smile onto his face, he's been doing that a lot lately since he and Kagome got together, and sat her onto the couch as he sat next to her. "You inviting me here, and my just being with you is gift enough."

Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru before a smile appeared on her face as well. "You're just so sweet..." she mumbled as she closed the space between them in a longer kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Sesshomaru put his mouth to her ear, kissing it once and then whispering, "Of course you _will _have to top this gift my next birthday."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took a pillow form the couch and smacked him in the face with it just as he pulled away. "Sesshomaru!" she screeched, before she and him both burst out in laughter. "Oh I just love you so much!" she cuddled into him.

Sesshomaru hugged her tight. "And I love you."

* * *

Oh, um, just to clear things up a little bit. Kagome and Sesshy aren't married :3 They're just in college I guess, and she simply invited him over, like she said, for a birthday dinner. If this still leaves more questions, feel free to ask 


	3. Warmth

**Warmth**

_Sesshomaru/Kagome_

Kagome huffed indignantly as she stomped over to her shower. "It's so darn _cold _in here... That stupid heater must have broken again." she sniffled as she de-robed and turned on the shower. She fidgeted as she waited for the liquid to heat up, before she stepped into the blissfully warm water with a sigh of content. "_Warmth..._"

Once she was finished with her shower, she moaned at the fact that she had to go back into the cold apartment to get her clothes which she stupidly didn't get before her shower. She streaked across the room to the dresser and ran back into the still warm bathroom with her clothes. She stepped back out of the haven and rubbed her hands up and down her covered arms. "What I wouldn't give for gloves right now." she whimpered.

"Ack! That's right! Sesshomaru's coming over for breakfast! I've gotta get it ready!" She tossed som hash and eggs into the frying pan, as the doorbell chose then to ring. "Coming! Hm... Sesshomaru shouldn't be here yet, right?" She muttered as she stirred the cooking contents once more before walking to the door. Once she opened it, there stood the tall and handsom man with silver hair that she was expecting. "Hm, what is it with you and showing up early?" She laughed as she let him in.

"I try to see you as soon as I can, of course." He answered as he bent to kiss her nose. "Cold..." he muttered.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry. The heater is broken again, so it'll be kinda cold in here." She grinned sheepishly.

"I meant your nose." He smiled.

"Oh." She walked back over to the stove with Sesshomaru behind her.

"Why do you insist on not letting me pay for you to get your heater fixed?"

"Because! It's my own problem and I don't want to take advantage of your money!" Kagome huffed. "I should earn the money to fix it myself, it is _my _apartment after all. It's not your fault the thing hates me." She grinned, stirring once again.

"Hn."

"Ah! It's finished!" Kagome smiled as she got a plate for them, and sat on the couch to eat. Once they were finished, Kagome washed the dishes and sat back on the couch with Sesshomaru, blowing on her hands. "Ugh, maybe I should've waited until the heater decided to wor to wash the dishes." She breathe don her hands once more.

"Here." Sesshomaru turned so that he was facing her on the couch with his legs crossed, and smirked as he took her hands, placing them on his neck, sending tingles down his spine from the coolness of them.

Kagome sighed in bliss. "You're so warm Sesshomaru..." she commented with a smile as she leaned forward to rest her head on his collar bone and dug her feet under his legs.

Sesshomaru smiled as he removed his hands from hers and placed them on either side of her face, caressing her cheeks gently. He then was leaning down to trail kisses from her hairline to the tip of her nose, where he skipped straight to her chilled lips.

Once Sesshomaru pulled away from his sweet kiss, Kagome pulled him close and rested her cheek on his, her hands still on the back of his heated neck. "Now my lips are cold, you jerk." she pouted cutely.

"Well I'll just have to kiss you until they aren't anymore, now won't I?" He smirked as he remembered cutting off her heater for a little while. The things he'd do to have her cuddle with him for hours.

* * *

YES I'M ALIVE!! IT'S AMAZING! Lol, writer's block dodged for a time =D


	4. Sick

**Sick**

_Sesshomaru/Kagome_

Kagome sat down warily in her desk at the college. She'd felt under the weather the night before, but there was a test in her Feudal History class today. All she had to do was get through the day without puking... and she'd stay home tomorrow if she still felt bad. Feeling a little dizzy she put her head on her desk.

Sesshomaru walked through the door, and as soon as he did he sensed something not right. His gaze immediately flew to Kagome, as he walked to her. "Kagome? What's wrong, you do not look well...?"

Said girl jumped up, her dizziness hitting her full force and then some, making her fall toward Sesshomaru, who promptly caught her. The poor girl was now half out of her seat, knees landing on the floor painfully.

"Kagome?!" He asked worriedly, earning the attention of a few near-by students.

"I-I'm fine, I just sat up to quick." She supported herself against him by holding his offered arms and smiled weakly.

"_No _you're not. You're burning up with a fever, you're sick!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a little fever, it'll go away. Besides, we have that test in here today.

Sesshomaru glared at her, peeved she would take school more important than her health. I mean, sure, school is important, but not when you're _this_ sick. "I'm taking you home." He stated with authority, which merited no arguments.

Thankfully, Kagome was too weak to argue.

Sesshomaru took out his cell phone that was always on hand in one of his pockets, and called his chauffeur. "The car's coming, can you stand?"

"Mmrf..." Kagome mumbled as she clenched her eyes shut. "Headache..."

Sesshomaru frowned, he didn't like it when she was sick. He swooped the unsuspecting girl up into his arms bridal style, and headed out the door with a quick explanation to the stunned and worried professor, who nodded.

Sesshomaru's driver was waiting outside with the Mercedes, back door open. "Is the lady well, sir?"

"Not likely. It feels like a high fever. We'll be driving her to the mansion where I can better take care of her, and Father can have a look at her."

"Shall I call Dr. Inutaisho-sama in advance?"

"Please." Sesshomaru answered as he gently set the girl in the seat first.

"Mmm... cold..." Kagome mummbled uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru's jacket was off in a heartbeat and around her shoulders before he gently slid in next to her.

Feeling the warmth of Sesshomaru's body, Kagome cuddled to his side and sighed contently as she drifted off to sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome opened her eyes, and noticed two things. One, the bed she was in was most certainly NOT hers, and two, the room the strange bed was in, was VERY bright. "Uuugghh..."

"So you're finally awake?" A familiar voice and chuckle penetrated the previous silence. "You've been asleep since this morning.

"Sesshomaru? Wha...?" Suddenly she remembered what happened earlier that day and blushed. "Thank you..."

"I'd rather not have you sick, my love." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hehe, I love you too." She giggled and nuzzled her forehead against his. "What time is it anyway?"

"3 in the afternoon."

"What?! I guess I was sicker than I thought. Good thing you were there..."

"And I always will be." He then swooped down for another kiss, but on the lips of course.


End file.
